


Reborn in another world

by SnowieMcFlowieee



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowieMcFlowieee/pseuds/SnowieMcFlowieee
Summary: Naru, only child of Kushina and Minato gets the shock of her life when she is told she is going to another world. Everything is forever changed from this one event.
Kudos: 8





	1. Prolgue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something I thought of, we'll see where it takes us.

They had won.

They had finally fucking won.

The only downside… they had won at a costly price. For those in the Elemental Nations, the price of their victory was their lives. Due to Orochimaru, Obito and his blasted Akatsuki… the war was lost. They won the fight, but in retaliation, they had lost the war. Bodies amongst bodies filled the place where she called home. As did every other nation. Her beloved wife, died within her arms. Cradling their seventeen month old child.

Naruko never wanted this. She never asked to be this chosen one, and yet… she was forced into a position she hated, forced to be a savior when she couldn’t even save herself. If anything… she wanted a redo. She wanted to reverse the hands of time and go back. For her… she wanted to go back with her memories intact.

Only… in order to do that, her life and many more would be doomed to the Shinigami’s stomach. Something she could not allow. Her friends (may they rest in eternal peace) had fought their battle. They had earned their rest.

Grabbing her last kunai, she stabbed herself in the neck. Killing herself in one go.

What Naru hadn’t known at the time… everyone had survived and was just waiting to come out. Naru would never know the truth and would never know how hard her death hit everyone.

When Naru’s death hit everyone, Tsunade no longer drunk herself sober. In fact, she never had a sip of alcohol ever again in hopes it would be forgiveness for her ‘sins’. Iruka cried over Naru’s body when it was found and from there, everyone knew. Sakura no longer waited for Sasuke and had found herself a lovely civilian man (Sakura would never realize how the rest of the Rookies and her own sensei had threatened the man until after her wedding). Sasuke plead for forgiveness whilst crying over Naru’s grave. He strived to work for the homeless left from the war, and the victims of many types of violence. He also worked in tandem with many of the other rookies.

He worked alongside with Kiba when a child was terrified of their parent. He needed information, but he also needed a calm child. It was where Kiba and Akamaru came in. Well Akamaru’s pups.

Not much was known about Naru in terms of everyone else, but her legacy held on to the students. Many trained more seriously, and the job of being a ninja was no longer taken as a joke. Something a majority of the teachers were happy for. Though, they brought back Iruka (who had gotten married to Anko) he seemed more desolate. He chose to not go into the teaching career despite the requests due to feeling the hurt of losing his ‘daughter’. Jiraiya made for a shitty parent and that was something everyone could agree with.

When Naru opened her eyes, she was no longer dead. She was, but she wasn’t. She couldn’t feel her heart beating and yet, she was _alive._ She could feel everything and feeling everything had almost caused her great pain before someone placed their hand on her head. She suddenly felt everything cut off. The pain, sadness and disappointment vanished in an instant. She felt tears hitting her cheek, and looking up. She got the shock of her life when she saw her father. She saw her mother too. Both looking proud yet sad. It was something that she noticed instantly.

A male and a female she didn’t recognize were off to the side. She was about to speak up when arms wrapped around her torso. Both her parents had wrapped their arms around her as did the two strangers she had yet to identify. Before she could speak her father spoke up. His voice full of sadness as he did.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry for what I had done. I’m sorry for choosing a bad person to become your godfather, I’m sorry I left and I’m sorry for placing the Kyubi in you. I am so sorry angel.”

Kushina only looked on sadly. Something was about to happen and she had no idea what. She saw Kurama smile, yet even she knew the smile was forced before the two strangers spoke up.

“Hello child. I’m sure you are wondering who we are and we will get to that shortly. Your parents have already been informed of what we’re about to offer, but first, introductions. I am called The Maker and I reside over a world called Thedas. I am the god who does so, despite how much of a disappointment they are. I still reside over them due to my love for the innocent. This here” by now the woman had walked up in the conversation as she placed her hand on ‘The Maker’s’ arm. “Is my wife Andraste who helps me.”

Naru looked on curiously and suspiciously. Wondering why the two would even bother with her.

“We have seen your life. From the good to the bad, and we have seen how you never gave up. We would like for you to come to Thedas.”

Naru felt her eyes widen. She glanced at her parents who nodded tearfully as she looked up at the two deities.

“This is a lot to take in.”

The Maker looked down and smiled kindly at the blond haired girl before he nodded.

“Take all the time you need. Here time is practically nonexistent.” The Maker replied back. His wife smiling tearfully at the small blonde-haired woman.

Naru made her mind fairly quickly, hugging her parents. Minato smiled at his daughter before he hugged her. Kushina teared up before she too hugged her daughter. Her hands shaking as she patted her back before pushing Naru towards the Maker and his wife. Knowing this would be the last time she would ever see her daughter.

Andraste smiled at the two before she spoke. Her voice reminded the three of bell chimes before they shook their heads and stood to listen.

“We have decided to allow the two of you-” she gestured at the two parents of the one unpredictable ninja “to go alongside with your daughter. Only she will be able to see you. No one will be able to see you even the false gods. No one will be able to see you.” She continued on as the three smiled thankfully at her.

Minato stopped stood still as he looked up at the deity.

“What is the cost?”

“Nothing. Naru will need both sets of her parents especially-” here she looked at the smiling blonde ninja with affection. “since she will go through many trials as she lives in our world.”

Minato felt his eyes widen as he understood. He nodded at the female deity before he wrapped his daughter and youngest daughter thankfully. His scent almost overwhelming Naru.

Naru stood still before she looked at the deity. The question on the tip of her tongue as she looked confusedly at the woman.

“Will I have my chakra? My techniques?”

Andraste nodded.

“Yes, you will have access to your chakra. Though I must tell you, never to use it unless it is completely necessary. People will hurt you just due to you having access to your chakra. Magic is something I will give you, as well as several gifts you will receive on your sixteenth birthday. From armor to spells, you will receive a lot of gifts.” She explained, only for Naru to look confused.

“Uh… why would they hurt me?”

“They will hurt you just for being a mage. You may still train, but do not under any circumstances train with chakra. Your family will love and cherish you, even if you are to be a mage. Though, you will be born as the youngest of your family.” At this Naru cutely pouted. Much to everyone’s amusement.

“Oh wait… will I have access to my runes? My teleportation?”

Instead of Andraste replying, The Maker replied before her. Earning a glare from his wife before she smiled.

“Yes, yes. You will be able to teleport, though do not teach… actually, I will make it impossible for you to teach it to anyone. We will also allow you to learn from those who have departed in your world. They will not be able to _cross over_ like you, but they will be able to teach you everything you need to know in regards to fighting. Like your parent’s, they will only be able to be seen by you and no one else.” he calmly explained, only for Naru to wrap her arms around his waist as she thanked him.

Tears in her eyes as she did so, she thanked the deity as she cried on him. She would have two sets of parents, older siblings and everything she would ever want.

A question she had on her tongue made everyone laugh at the cute child.

“Will I still be able to make ramen?”

Kushina smiled as she brought her adorable child in for a hug.

“Sweet heart, I will teach you how to make many more dishes.”

The Maker nodded, before he smiled at the child. His world would change especially since the child would change everything. Unknown to her, her soulmates would be in Thedas. They would be older than her by six years or so, but he would enjoy the look on her face when she discovered her soulmates. He cleared his throat before everyone turned to him. The three ninja’s standing to attention.

“We will also make you our champion.” He spoke, his wife nodded as she looked at the adorable child. The hadn’t told the child that she would have _three_ sets of parents. Her and her husband, the Trevelyan family and her biological parents. They would keep that a secret,

“Are you ready?” she asked as she looked at the three.

Naru smiled beautifully as she and her parents nodded.

“We’re ready”

Everything turned dark as she finally closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past memories before the Conclave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry this is so short. I'm working on making it longer. Thank you for all the support.

  
Chapter 1

Much like her mother said, she had taught Naru everything concerning cooking, which she then taught the servants, just so she could eat it whenever she wanted. Whenever she was asked about it, she would always smile a mysterious smile before she left to do whatever was on her mind. Like Andraste and The Maker had said, she was the youngest of her family. She had seven older siblings. Going from age it was Emil (37), Carmen(36), Alexander(29), Riven(29), Aredhyl(26), Antony(22), Evelyn(22) and then her. Hariel Alexander Revas Trevelyan. The youngest and most adorable one out of all her siblings apparently. Her eldest brother Emil was usually stuck doing paperwork that she almost hated that she had promised Andraste not to use magic or anything involving Chakra. She would have taught him the shadow clone technique. Yet for some reason her parents, biological ones (who now would haunt her for the rest of her undying years) had immediately crashed that idea. She had no idea why but they had said no to the idea.

When she was seven, she had finally understood as to why Andraste and the Maker had asked her not to showcase her magical abilities to anyone. She had seen a mother whilst she was out with Carmen buying some vegetables for the servants when a scream had alerted her senses. Yet before she could intervene, her sister seemed to know exactly what she was thinking and carried her away from the crying mother who had now lost her only daughter. 

She was dragged away from the scene, the mothers scream in her ears as she was dragged had forever haunter her. In her sleep, and when she awoke. She usually awoke from her dreams screaming bloody murder. Loud enough that her siblings had grown worried. As had both sets of parents. Kushina looked distraught. No doubt being haunted from the same thing she was haunted by.

When she turned eleven, she decided the circles and the handling of mages needed to change, and if no one else would man up and talk about the injustices the mage’s faced, then she would be their voice. From the age of eleven all the way to the age of sixteen, she worked tirelessly. Even helping out her brother with paperwork, it was finally sorted. The Templar’s who hated mages were swapped out with those who knew of the dangers but would at least treat the mages with respect. 

In response, she had created runes for each and every female mage to act as an anti-rape seal. What she hadn’t realized at the time, was how Ostwick was now changing for the better. Mages were treated with respect, Templar’s now saw the difference and the Teyrn had now knighted her. Much to her surprise. She had only done it to save many

On another note, the anti-rape rune had become so popular that normal women were also ‘buying’ it. In reality, she returned the money to their husbands or family. Not that the women knew. Many of the husbands or fathers/brother had attempted to reject the offer only for her to stare awkwardly at them until they accepted the money with a heavy heart. Giving their thanks whenever she went out to the shops. It actually got to the point where she needed a guard just to help with the numerous amounts of women that seemed to rush at her to give their thanks. On a side note, she had released a few book series which had seemed to be a hit with not only the ladies but the gents as well. From the Game of Thrones, to Fifty Shades of Grey… Honestly speaking, she had based the last one on Orlais and everyone knew it. Orlesians happened to be the most mocked people in Ostwick that the men who brought the books had laughed up a storm. The women on the other hand… she had to do book signings for an entire year. Much to her and her parent’s silent horror. She had also made a cure for Lyrium withdrawal. Though the templar’s who had gone first hated that she could have used ram milk instead of goat’s piss. Something that threw Emil in for a loop. He hadn’t spoken to her for an entire month. Much to the boisterous laughter of the rest of their family.

So, it didn’t surprise Naru when she ended up getting an invite to the conclave when she hit the age of twenty. In her short life span, she had changed the lives of everyone in Ostwick. From the mage vs templar’s bullshit, to flying cars… to smutty literature… yeah. She done it all.


End file.
